


tupperware

by knic28



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, M/M, i am laughing so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knic28/pseuds/knic28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i wAS BARELY AWAKE WHEN I WROTE THIS AND I THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA</p>
            </blockquote>





	tupperware

Hella whispered Levi sensually as he trailed his fingers down erens spine softly and gay

  
I dont need your sass yold man eren responded in kind

  
he was tryna break the world record for gayest teen and hella he won that one amirite ladies

  
Anyways

  
queen eren did that thing where you kinda grab the lippy with yours

  
not levi lips tho

  
oh no

  
these were special lippies

  
not the kind of lip ud find on human levi

  
it was tupperwere

  
surprise surprise the lippie was tupperware lip

  
eren u tupperware lovin fOOL!

  
Nah man aint nobody love tups like u

  
his slogan is im lovin it but with tupperware

  
dang no

  
u heka

  
nobody wants to be like u

  
cept levi

  
he wanna do u hueheuhuehue

  
 **enfin**

**Author's Note:**

> i think i was talking about the lip on a thing of Tupperware? i think eren kissed the Tupperware.


End file.
